All Saints Day
by Lionsuicide22
Summary: Part three of the All Hallows Eve "It all started when I moved down the street" Eventual destiel/eventual sabriel


_"My brother and I have long split up. He is currently making a name for his self in the serial killer world. We do meet up every other year though to do a killing together. One year we will do my style and the other year we will do his style. Actually this year is our year to meet up again. If you both are good little pets you might just get to meet him. I'm tired of answering questions, but since I'm in a generous mood you guys get one more question to ask."_

 _They look at each other communicating with their eyes. At the exact same time they turned back at me and the shorter one asked"What is your name?"I smiled. "My name is ..."_

\--"My name is Castiel and I am the Infamous Halloween Killer at your service" I bow down and act as if I'm lifting a top hat off my head. "And who are my victims?" I ask them.

"My name is Dean Winchester and that is my little brother Sam Winchester" the green eyed one replied."Hmm little brother? He's quite big isn't he…" I mumble to myself.I like them. These brothers are interesting. Instead of cowering and begging to be let go they just sat in the ropes I placed them in and watched me in fascinated silence as I set out my tools.

"What kind of name is Castiel? That sounds like a made up name!" Dean said.I glare at him and respond "It's the name of an angel. My parents were in some kind of religious kick when I was born so they gave me my name"

"Well that's to much of a mouthful, can I call you …uhh.. Cas? To late I'm gonna call you Cas anyway""Dean shut up you're gonna make him mad" Sam says."So what if he gets mad! What's he gonna do kill us?" As he says that he sends a smile my way."No dude. He's not gonna kill us. Well actually he might but thats not the reason why I want you to shut up before he gets mad!""Oh than pray tell why should I shut up?""He won't tell us more of his killings! I want to hear more and you do to. Now shut up!"

"Both you shut up. Dean you may not call me Cas. You call me Castiel or nothing at all. Sam you already got two stories out of me. Why should I tell you anymore?"

"How often do you get to tell anyone about your killings."Sams got a point."Besides dude if you wanted us dead you would have done the deed already. You want someone to talk to and we are eager listeners."Dean also has a point.

"Hmm fine you are right. Besides Gabriel, I don't have anyone alive willing to hear my horror stories."

"Gabriel?""Who's Gabriel?"Both brothers ask me simultaneously.

"Oh he's my brother. You might know him as the Trickster." I say while picking at my nails in a disinterested fashion.

"WHAT!!! YOU'RE LYING! THE TRICKSTER IS YOUR BROTHER! DUDE HE IS MY ALL TIME FAVORITE MURDERER!" Screamed Sam.

Well that was unexpected. These boys just keep getting more fascinating as the night goes on."Yes he is my brother and once again if you're good little pets you'll get to meet him one day."

"Wait so does this mean we aren't going to die tonight?" Dean asked.

No.

"I haven't decided if I want to kill you or keep you just yet. I'm not known for having any survivors. Anyway, I'll tell you one more story. Which one do you want to hear?"I'm still looking at my nails when I asked the question and neither of them respond.I look up at Sam and he's staring into space with a (slightly) twisted smile on his face.Fantasizing about Gabriel perhaps?I look over to Dean and he's staring at me with a thoughtful expression.And they say I stare.

"Well?" I huff out angrily. They were beginning to irk me with the silence.This seemed to snap them out of whatever thoughts they were currently stuck in.They look at each other for a few moments, silently communicating with their eyes.They seem to do the staring thing a lot.As I'm about to snap again they turn and look at me together and Dean asks "Why us?"Oh ho ho! What a question that is. Why did I choose them?I gave the creepiest smile I could give.

"Well my pretty little squirrel it all started when I moved in down the street…."


End file.
